A New Beginning
by GaaraWifey1
Summary: A Kid and Crona yaoi and mpreg ;) please review PLEASE!
1. Dinner And A Show

'Maybe I should be polite and invite him to dinner and introduce myself.' The young shinigami named Death the Kid thought to himself.  
The pink haired boy he was thinking of shifted nervously in his chair not focusing on anything in particular.  
Finally the bell rang and Kid walked over to the boy named Crona.  
"Crona I want you to come over to my house at precisely 8:00 tonight understand?" Kid asked.  
"W-Why?" Crona asked worried about why Kid would want him to come over.  
"I want to invite you to dinner at my house." Kid responded.  
"B-but why?" Crona asked.  
"Please just be there." and with that statement Kid walked away and out the classroom door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8:00 p.m that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crona gently knocked on the gigantic,symmetrical door that belonged to Kid's mansion.  
Suddenly the door opened revealing Kid in plain black shorts with a matching T-shirt.

"Come on inside Crona."

Nervously Crona walked inside following Kid down a long black hallway with symmetrical pictures.  
Kid stopped at the middle door.

"Here we are." he said as he opened the door revealing a giant table with 8 chairs on each side although there was only 3 people that lived in Kid's house plus 6 helpers which made 9 people total but still there were 32 chairs. Kid took a seat in one of the chairs and motioned for Crona to sit across from him.  
Crona sat across from Kid but one seat to the shifted nervously in his chair not trying to look at the handsome boy sitting across from him.

"Crona would you mind moving one chair to the left please?" Kid asked politely. His OCD was acting up again.  
Slowly Crona got up and moved one chair to the left. Kid stared at the small fragile little boy with pink hair cut in all angles. He was wearing his usual black dress but somehow it looked different. It looked cleaner.

"Crona would you like to sit next to me?" Kid asked standing up and pulling the chair out next to him. Crona walked around the table to Kid and sat down in the chair.

Kid pushed the chair in and sat down and smiled. "We are ready now."he called out towards the large doors across from two doors opened simultaneously by two twin butlers with matching symmetrical chefs came in following the two butlers with trays of food. The chefs stopped and two maids came around. One was holding a pitcher of red wine. Kid nodded and the chefs proceeded with placing the plates of food onto the table infront of Kid and Crona. Kid picked up his fork and Crona did the same a little unsure of himself. They began eating. As Crona took his very first bite of the chicken his mouth exploded with unbelievable flavor. "T-This is really good."Crona said trying to avoid stuttering in front of Kid. Kid nodded and finished eating. Crona set his fork down and looked at Kid wondering what has going to happen next.

"Would you like to join me on the balcony?" Kid asked looking at Crona with gentle, loving eyes.

"Um ok." Crona was surprised that he could answer Kid without stuttering.

Kid stood up and held his hand out for Crona's. Nervously Crona took Kid's hand and was led out to a humongous balcony that would made you feel like an ant compared to an elephant.

"Wow this is amazing."Crona said looking down over the edge.

"Your not stuttering anymore Crona that's good. I'm glad." Kid said walking up behind Crona and wrapped his arms around Crona's small, feminine waist.

Surprisingly Crona didn't jump at the touch instead he leaned his head back onto Kid's shoulder and closed his eyes."That's because when I'm with you I feel different special somehow." Crona turned around and looked into Kid's deep gold eyes. Kid did something that you or Crona would never think of a shinigami like Kid would do.

He gently pulled Crona closer to his body, looked into his eyes for a moment and kissed him like no one has ever been kissed before. Kid's lips were soft and gentle but you could feel the love, passion and desire that he had for Crona. Slowly Kid pulled away blushing not looking at Crona.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself."Kid mumbled trying pulling away gently but Crona held his left sleeve with his hand Kid looked at him. Crona was blushing a slight rose color and was looking at Kid with sweet soft eyes.  
"Don't apologize for giving me the best moment of my life." Crona pulled Kid close holding is hand above his head and wrapped the other arm around his waist kissing him the same way Kid kissed Crona a moment before.


	2. A New Beginning

"Crona please it's too late for you to be walking all the way to the DWMA all by yourself." Kid whined which was something he didn't do to often."Kid you and me both know that I can handle myself."Crona said matter-of-factly. "I know but please stay the night." Kid cooed wrapping his arms around Crona's waist and kissing his forehead gently. Crona blushed and finally nodded his head and let Kid drag him back inside. Kid walked upstairs with Crona following stopped at a door in the middle of the hall. "This will be your room for the night." Kid opened the door and Crona walked inside. "My room is across the hall. If you need anything just let me know." Crona nodded as Kid closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME JUMP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crona tossed and turned unable to sleep because of the dreams. They weren't always the same but they ended the same would be running away and he would hear Medusa-sama calling his name. Suddenly he would trip and his heart was racing. Medusa would appear in front of him and laugh. "No one will ever love as much as me so stop trying to make him love you." Crona woke up panting and his heart was needed someone to talk to. Slowly he got up and walked to the door opening it. He walked across the hall and went to knock on Kid's door but hesitated afraid that Kid would just tell him to go back to bed. He took a chance and knocked gently on the door. He opened it carefully. Kid's room was exactly how you would imagine it. There was a large, black bed in the middle of the room with matching black nightstand with white matching lamps on either side. There were two square windows behind the nightstand covered with thick black velvet curtains. In the middle of the large bed laid a sleeping boy. His pale skin contrasted with the black blankets so perfectly that it made you want to cry.

"Kid?" Crona called out quietly not wanting to wake the shinigami.

"Hmm?" Kid said sleepily.

"C-Can I sleep with you?I had a bad dream." Crona said looking at the floor.

"Of course."Kid answered pulling back the black comforter. Crona walked forward towards Kid and crawled into bed next to him. He laid his head on the pillow while Kid watched him with sleepy gold eyes and a smile on his face. Crona watched him smiling back.  
Kid folded his arms and laid them on top of the pillow and laid on his stomach looking at Crona.  
"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" "U-um it's kind of personal."he said. "You can tell me. I won't judge I promise." Kid crossed his heart in an X formation.  
"Well it's kind of hard to explain." Crona mumbled.  
"Cronaaaaa." Kid whined.  
"Well it starts with me running away from M-Medusa and then I trip and she stands over me laughing saying that no one loves me as much as she did and then I wake up." Crona said close to tears. Kid stared at Crona for a minute and then pulled the boy close to his bare chest and kissed his head gently.  
"Crona." he whispered.  
"Kid?" Crona asked.  
"Crona she's wrong." Kid replied.  
"How do you that it's not true?" Crona asked looking up at Kid.  
"I know because I love you Crona with all of my heart and soul." Kid said blushing. He slowly leaned down and tilted Crona's head up and kissed him softly.  
"K-kid." Crona mewed quietly.  
"Yes my little pink rose." Kid mumbled as he kissed down to Crona's neck.  
"Take me please. Take me here and now. I need and want to feel you inside of me please."Kid blushed furiously as Crona said the last sentence."Are you sure Crona this is a big step and I want you to be completely sure."Crona kissed Kid pulling him on top. "Kid I want this."

"Ok just as long as your sure you want to." he leaned in and gently started to kiss his neck. Crona moaned and tilted his head allowing Kid more access. Crona flipped them over and straddled Kid's waist. Kid blushed. He leaned up to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Crona's tiny waist and kissed him everywhere. Slowly Crona raised his arms allowing Kid to take off his shirt and kiss more skin. Kid gently took one of Crona's nipples into his mouth and gently sucked on it until it was hard. He repeated this process with the other. All while he was doing this Crona was moaning and running his hands through Kid's hair. They both laid down and continued stripping each other until both boys were completely naked under Kid's blankets. They continued kissing while Kid climbed on top and started to grind his d**k against Crona's making him moan loudly into Kid's mouth. "Please Kid, take me." Crona mewed.

Kid gently took one of Crona's nipples into his mouth and gently sucked on it until it was hard. He repeated this process with the other. All while he was doing this Crona was moaning and running his hands through Kid's hair. They both laid down and continued stripping each other until both boys were completely naked under Kid's blankets. They continued kissing while Kid climbed on top and started to grind his d**k against Crona's making him moan loudly into Kid's pulled Crona's legs up gently over his shoulders."Are you ready?" Kid asked and Crona nodded. Kid slowly began to push his way into Crona's body. He moaned at the tightness and didn't notice that Crona was in pain until Crona bit his shoulder to help ease the pain. "I'm sorry Crona. It will feel really good soon. I promise." He kissed Crona softly and waited until the young boy was adjusted before he started to gently thrust in and out. "Ahh!" Crona moaned because Kid had hit his prostate quite hard. Kid moaned as he kissed Crona and started to thrust harder and deeper into the young rosette. Kid pounded Crona's prostate repeatedly and started to jerk Crona off. Crona moaned and almost screamed at the feeling of it all. He came really hard onto Kid's face and chest. Blushing Crona tried his best to apologize but couldn't do it through his panting. Kid laid down next to Crona after wiping himself free of cum. Both lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. The Question

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. To be honest I was focusing on another one of my stories. Thanks for waiting for the new chapter, reviewing and hitting that little favorite button. Please review and message me if you have any thoughts on how you would like the story to go or if you have any advice for me. Now continuing on to why you guys are really here. Here's the new chapter to A New Beginning.I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Crona opened his eyes slowly. Kid was staring at him with a slight smile on his face. "Morning." Kid said looking at Crona lovingly. Crona yawned and stretched. "Morning Kid."Crona said. "Your so cute." Kid said brushing a strand of Crona's hair out of his eyes. He then kissed Crona who had his eyes closed and was blushing. Kid pinned Crona's arms above him and kissed Crona's neck. Crona mewed and looked at Kid. He kissed Kid's lips and blushed. Suddenly there was knock at the door. "Ugh. Who is it?" Kid asked turning to the door. A small female voice responded. It was one of Kid's maids named Hannah. "Young master? Lord Death is calling for you." she stated. She hen turned on her heel and walked silently down the hallway to prepare everyone's breakfast.

"I wonder what my father could want." Kid said kissing Crona again, making him blush, and getting up to get dressed. Crona rolled over and pulled the covers up to his nose and closed his drifted off to sleep. Kid walked over in his usual outfit and kissed Crona's head. "Sleep tight my little pink rose." Kid smiled and pulled the covers over Crona more and walked over to the door opening it and walking out into the hallway. Liz and Patty were waiting for him downstairs."Are you two ready to leave?" Kid asked walking down the last two and Patty nodded. "Good then let's get going." Kid said opening the door. All three of them walked outside and Kid locked the door.

* * *

Crona woke up a few hours after Kid had left. He sat up and yawned. 'I wonder what Lord Death wanted Kid for.' he thought to himself. Crona looked down and remembered that he was naked. Suddenly the door opened and Hannah walked in. "Oh excuse me. I didn't realize that the young master had company. I was just in here to collect the laundry." She bowed and picked up the laundry basket and left the room closing the door behind her.

Crona blushed and hid underneath the stayed there until she left. Once he heard the door close he removed the covers from on top of his head. He sat back up and looked down to the floor where Kid had thrown his clothes. He blushed remembering how he and Kid had made love. He touched his lips which tingled from the effect of Kid's kisses. He remembered how he had blushed when Kid kissed down his neck and how Kid had touched him.

The was a knock at the door that shook him from his thoughts. "Y-yes?" He called out a little unsure of what to do. Hannah opened the door with a tray of food for Crona. "I hope this will be satisfactory for you sir." She said not looking at Crona. She was a short woman with straight pixie-like hair that stopped at her shoulders. She always had a natural blush to her. She was quite beautiful. She had glowing gold eyes that resembled Kid's. "Um excuse me but are you any chance related to Kid?" Crona asked looking at her. "No i am not related to the Young Master." She responded looking at Crona for a minute then she suddenly looked down at the tray blushing. 'He seems sad about something.' Hannah thought to herself.

"You're a lonely child aren't you?" She asked him. He looked at her and then looked down. "Yes I am quite lonely. Ah! B-but I have gotten better. Now I have friends and teachers who care about me." He said looking at the floor and he fidgeted a bit. Hannah walked over and placed her hands on either side of Crona's held Crona to her chest. He looked up at her curious about why she was doing something nice for him. After all he was the meister of the demon sword Ragnarök. "But you lack something huh?" she said looking at him. "Yeah." He agreed. "What about your mother and father? Where are they?" She asked letting him go and chose instead to sit next to him on the bed.

"M-my mother was abusive to me. She would call me names and lock me in a dark room because I couldn't kill a rabbit. As for my father. I've never met him. My mother,Medusa, never mentioned him. When I would ask she would ignore me." Crona started to tear up at the memories. Suddenly Hannah pulled Crona to her chest again and sat with him in between her legs. "Shh it's ok. She can't get you anymore. Your safe here. I'll protect you. I will be a mother to you. I will show you a mother's love. I have always wanted a child but I haven't been able to bear one." She said kissing Crona's head lightly. She let him sit up and he stared at her with tears streaming down his face. "Come now don't cry Crona." She said wiping his tears away with the stroke of her hand. "H-how do you know my name?" Crona asked a little curious.

"I know many things about you. I know that your 15 years old. I know that you're the meister to the demon sword Ragnarök. I know that you have a crush on my young master. Like I said I know many things about you but don't worry I won't tell a living soul about your crush on the young master." Hannah winked and stood up. She walked towards the door and opened it ready to leave. "I'm sorry to have kept you from your meal. I meant what I said Crona about being a mother to you. You can give me your answer whenever you're ready." With that statement Hannah walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.


End file.
